


Shining So Bright

by vesperlynds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original one shot of a girl and her father during the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining So Bright

The sun was shining brightly, and the skies were a beautiful blue. 

Those were how the world used to be described. Not anymore, not since the uprising of the zombies. No one had time to care what the skies looked like anymore. 

Sara walked along the gloomy road, hoping to run into her father, who she lost weeks ago, when they were trying to find a place to stay. 

He had done so much for her in preparation. He taught her how to fire a gun, hold her own with a melee weapon, and stand up for herself overall. 

Something was approaching from the distance. She didn't want to fire from far away, because in her deepest dreams, it was her father. Sara's spirits rose when she saw the familiar shirt her father was wearing the last time she saw him. 

The mysterious shape loomed closer to her until she saw his eyes, her father's eyes. She almost ran up to give him a hug until she saw him up close. 

He had been turned and was slowly walking after her with only one thought on his mind, Brains. This monster used to be her father, but he wasn't her father anymore, so she pulled her gun out of her holster and shot a bullet through those familiar crinkles in her own father's forehead, and when she did this, he yelled out 'Sara....Brains' 

His last muffled words made Sara fall down and cry next to her father's twice dead body. She wrapped her arms around the zombie’s body and stayed with him until she felt the strength and courage to walk away into the world without anyone else. 

The sun was shining brightly, and the skies were a beautiful blue once again while she walked off into the sun and felt her innocence being left behind.


End file.
